Jennifer Snaps
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: What happenes to Jennifer after death?Will she ever be able to tell Needy how she truly feels? Where does Needy go from here on? Jennifer/Needy Crossover with Ginger Snaps
1. Chapter 1

**I started this on Spring Break and I can't believe I was able to progress into an awesome story(I know I'm biased lol) I'd like to thank my beta Reader she is the best and my love who continues to support my insanity.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing!!!**

Jennifer's POV

"Next," said the lady at the counter. God, this was worse than waiting at the DMV, at least there I knew what I was going to get. Here I have no fucking clue what's going on, there are no signs of anything, everything's bright ass white and there's just a big twisted line that leads to three doors; a white one, a black one and a blood red one. People are just walking around like zombies and shit going up to the counters and the workers talk to them and hand them a colored slip that shows which door to go to. From the time I've been here in this shitty place I've noticed that no one has gotten a red slip, it makes me wonder where that particular door leads to. So anyway I tried to think of how I got here but nothing comes up, the last thing I remember was Needy on top of me. She looked so sad even sadder than the time her pet bunny was taken away by a hawk. We were 11 years old and we had a funeral and everything for Thumper, that night I held Needy as she cried in my arms. Where's Needy? Where the fuck am I?

"NEXT!" said the lady annoyed. It was my turn and suddenly I had a bad feeling about this. Getting closer I could see her name tag read Diana.

"Let's see, ah here you are Jennifer Amanda Check," Diana said staring at the computer. I don't know what she was reading but her expression changed as she kept scrolling down my file. It didn't seem like good news so I tried to take a peek but that selfish bitch moved the screen so I couldn't see. Damn this would be sooo much easier if it was a guy or a lesbi-gay we could play Hello Titty but instead I was stuck with this crackhead.

"Here you go honey." I was surprised to see that my color note was red and before I could say anything Diana pointed at the door as if I was colorblind or something. What does this mean? There was no writing on the note it was just red like the door. Thanks for fucking nothing Diana as I walked to the mysterious red door. It felt like walking through the halls in school and once again I was the center of attention, as I pass by people started to whisper and eye at my note. What the fuck are they staring at, I ain't no mirror. I opened the door with confidence even though I was terrified at what was inside. I was surprised that it looked like a normal bedroom… if you're a disturbed death obsessed Goth person. The room was filled with black candles, skulls, and other freaky shit which I bet Colins would have loved. The thing that stood out to me was a picture of two girls, a red head with a salty smile and a black haired girl whose saltiness was hidden beneath her hair. Seeing them reminded me of a picture Needy and I took not too long ago. Needy… where are you?

"So you're the infamous Jennifer Speck," a voice said behind me scaring the shit out of me. It was the red head in the picture and she looked even more gothic in person. It creped me out that she'd have a skull's bird for a necklace but the brunette in the picture seemed to have a matching one. I guess it was like Needy and I's Biff necklaces but ours were better looking.

"It's Check, Jennifer Check," I snapped.

"Whatever," she said jumping on the bed holding what I can only assume is my file. She looked incredibly bored and almost not satisfied with the way I look.

"OK sooo I have a name but since we're stranger I'm not going to tell you so you can call me Pepper." She reached out her hand to shake mine but I was already annoyed by her so I let her hang there.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No and you know what I'm fucking tired of waiting for someone to tell so tell me or you can fucking eat my ass."

My outburst seemed to only excite Pepper and it made her giggle like a child. It was like a game to her and it pissed me off to no end.

"Tell me Checkers, what was the last thing you remember before you ended up here?" I tried to think back but nothing was coming up and it only made her damn smile wider.

"My friend Needy we were talking about something and she said she wanted my heart or something and somehow I ended up in this hell hole."

Pepper scribbled something in the file and frantically circled something before shutting it close again.

"Okay Jennifer listen very carefully," she said like I was fertarded, "you and your friend weren't talking you guys were in a mortal combat. You want to know why you're here and why the only thing you remember is Anita hovering over you?"

I nodded because my throat felt dry and constricted.

"You're here because," she paused trying to make this more dramatic but it only made me want to strangle her more until "you're dead. Yeah, it seems that Anita stabbed you in the heart with a box cutter because you were eating dicks… any of this ring a bell?"

No that's a lie! I was about to tell her to burn in hell when suddenly everything came back in a flash.

_Flashback_

"_Are you scared?"_

"_Let's play Mommy and Daddy."_

"_You were never a good friend."_

"_My tit."_

"_No, Your heart."_

_Flashback ends_

I remember everything from being sacrificed, eating boys and being killed by my best friend. It was too much to handle so I did what any person would do if they were told they were dead… I puked my ectoplasm guts out. This reminded me of the time Needy and I went to L.O.O. and we ate nachos with extra badger sauce till we hurled. But back then I had someone to hold my hand and hair, this time I was alone, figuratively speaking.

"Oh Shit, clean up in aisle Two!"

God what I wouldn't give to kill Pepper if she wasn't already dead.

After the shock of being dead wore down Pepper explained to me why I was here in Limbo. Once she was done she left me alone to "let me soak up the information" like I was fucking Spongebob. You see I killed people, actually ate them, but it wasn't entirely my fault because I was under the influence of a demon so I have to go through some steps like an AA if I want to cross over whatever that means. But that's the last thing on my mind what I can't seem to get over is Needy. How could she kill me?! ME!!! Her fucking sandbox love. I always thought the one person that'd be by my side would be Needy but I guess I was wrong. Pepper had left me a picture of us to make me feel like home that whore, it does the opposite. It makes me feel empty like when I was hungry but even worse. I grab a marker in Pepper's room and draw an X on Needy's face.

"Cross out Needy," I whisper to myself tears falling down my face. I wonder what she's doing on Earth _alive_ but a part of me doesn't care. Part of me wants her to suffer for what's she's done.

I wish I was never her friend.

I wish I had never met her.

Worse of all…

I wish I wasn't in love with her.

Needy's POV

It's funny the way things work out. A couple of hours ago I was able to avenge both Chip and Jennifer by filleting Low Shoulder. God it felt so good to murder every one of those Satan worshippers one by one. I wish now I had taken more time to torture them, to make the pain last till every sweet fucking minute but I guess I still had some humanity left in me. My eyes are close as I remember the look on those faygos. My fear of Nikoli had vanished the minute I had snapped his pathetic hand back. I couldn't help but smile at the image. But now that everything's done my greatest fear has come true. I am completely and utterly alone in this world. There's no way I can live a normal life not after everything I've been through.

_Chip_… I think about him from time to time. Yeah, I did love him but now that I think about us I knew we weren't meant to be. We were just a high school couple ruled by our hormones not our heads. Eventually we would have gone our separate ways after we realized there was no true spark in our relationship. That of course we'll never happened now that he's dead but thinking about that brings me some type of closure with Chip. Every time I see his picture I just imagine that we split up because of our differences. It helps keep the demons at bay… at least till I think about her.

_Demons…_

_My best friend was a demon…_

_Jennifer Check._

She was brutally sacrificed to Satan but came back alive, different, but alive because she wasn't a virgin. I should have never let her go in that van with that stupid band. I was so fertarded to ignore the bad feeling in my gut and to let Low Shoulder taker her away from me. I had a second chance to do something when she came back but instead I let her become a monster. I fucked up once again. The only favor I did for her was to set her free by killing her with a fucking box cutter.

I regretted using a box cutter.

Jennifer deserved a better death than that.

Thinking about her cause my heart to ache and the numbness to build. I pulled out a picture of us, we were both wearing purple because it was Jennifer's idea. I had a dorkish smile doing the first pose that came to mind; the peace sign. Jennifer on the other hand had an extra salty smile and had her arms around me, claiming me as hers.

If only she had wanted me that way I wouldn't have cared what she'd become. Hell if I would have tried to perform the same ritual and we could have been demon lovers forever. But even that twisted crazy future isn't a possibility anymore. Seeing her in that picture brought back all the sore feelings, I thought I had buried deep inside. Before I knew it I was curled up in fetal position, crying my eyes out, and clutching at the picture as if my life depended on it. I knew I must have looked like a total baby but Jennifer always said it was better to look like a wimp in private than in public where every can judge you like it was their fucking business. After awhile I fell peacefully asleep even though I was in a shitty hotel room mourning over my best friend who I killed.

Jennifer's gone forever and it was my fault.

Fuck my life.

Jennifer's POV

Being dead isn't so bad. I can change this place to look like my bedroom or Kettle's woods. It was entertaining at first but it can't hide the hole I feel inside. I could be doing anything right now from being at a hot concert or an actual mall but instead I'm hiding underneath the covers in my room hoping that no one would bother me. It was only wishful thinking.

"What the fuck Checkers," Pepper said annoyed. The red head would come by time and time again to 'check' up on me only to find that I haven't moved an inch. How could I do anything when my heart was so empty? Needy betrayed me and that hurts more than the fact that she killed me.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I refuse to let you whine like a baby because your best friend butchered you like a pig."

I flicked her off but somehow I knew Pepper was smiling.

"Eat my ass Jean Gray." It was the only thing I could think about but boy I didn't think she'd get heated.

Just as I was about to throw a pillow at that damn red head she jumped me. This bitch was going to be sorry she ever messed with me. I was able to grab a fist full of hair but her hands were wrapped around my throat. To anyone else two ghost fighting would seem ridiculous even pointless but to me it was actually fun. Somehow, I managed to get on top and say something I've been wanting to say ever since I've met her.

"You know Pepper you remind me of someone I ate."

She shot me a dirty look but then did a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"I could say the same thing about you."

That comment caught me off guard enough to not see her fist coming right at my precious face. I've never seen so many stars before. Okay I'll admit it that I'm the queen of bitch talking but fighting wasn't really my thing. Leave it to the testosterone driven boys and butch girls to knock out some heads but not me.

"Ready to give up snowflake Queen," she snickered. As much as I hated to admit it Pepper seemed like she knew what she was doing. I nodded in defeat.

"Great cuz now that I have your attention you have to listen to what I say. Yeah I get that you're mad at Needy. She was your sandbox love, your best friend, your everything."

I said nothing but my eyes must have given me away.

"It hurts to know that instead of helping you she killed you but did you ever once think how hard it must have been for her to do that? Think about it, you were out of control and look because she loved you she was able to set you free giving you a chance for true happiness."

"Needy's better off she's alive and I'm not. Seems to me that she got the better end of the straw," I retorted. Pepper gave a growl and took me somewhere full of mirrors. Most of them just reflected back my salty image all except for one. Pepper motioned me to stare deeper into it.

My eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster at what I saw.

_Her._

My Needy.

I couldn't tell where she was but she looked so miserable. She was curled up in a ball and crying her eyes out.

"You really think that she's better off because she's living?" Pepper whispered. Pepper seemed to be eyeing something between Needy's hands. I couldn't believe it when I realized what it was.

A photo of us.

I reached out to touch the mirror hoping it would lead me to her but all I felt was the cold smooth surface telling me to forget it.

"I used to be a lot like you," Pepper said walking over to stand right next to me. How could she possibly ever understand me?

"Do you want to talk to her?" asked Pepper. What kind of a question is that? Of course I want to talk to Needy. I want to tell her how sorry I am for everything. I want to make everything right again. I want to tell her how much I love her.

"Yes but how could I?" I asked hopeful.

"If you're ready to take the program every step gives you access to the living."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Here was the chance I needed to make everything right with Needy.

"I'm ready."

"Alright let the healing begins."

"Is it scary? What's going to happen? Have you've ever done it?

"Whoa. One question at a time Checkers, yea I've done it and it's not that bad."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for someone till then I'm doing this job to kill time."

"I-I'm scared."

I couldn't believe I said that to some stranger. I was never a person to freely say my emotions out loud but Pepper was different in her own twisted way.

"Don't be; in fact let me tell you a story of two girls who used to live by a code; 'Out by sixteen or dead in the scene, together forever. United against life as we know it'."

"Is this your story Pepper?" I asked hopefully not being too rude.

"Yeahhhhhhhh and since you're going through the program it is time you know my real name."

I was always curious what her real name was and her story. Now I was going to be able to hear it.

"My name's Ginger Fitzgerald and this is my story…"

**What do you guys think?...Review? por favor… also There are a lot of references to other movies, show let's see who can name them all ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Beloved-Raven!!!! I enjoyed doing this chapter. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Jennifer's POV

Pepper I-I mean Ginger was right about us. We have a lot of things in common. We went to high school and we're only had one sandbox love that we tended to take advantage of. Not to mention that we were bounded by our sandbox love by blood whether it was intention or just a friend kissing the wound. We both had pretty normal lives in shitty towns till the paranormal fucked us over. Then we were control by hormones, possessiveness, and hunger for boys. Another funny thing is that we eliminated any 'threat' that wanted to take our other half away. In the end it was our loves that did the hardest thing to save us from the hell we were embodied in… they killed us.

I was a little nervous to start the program but I wanted to talk to Needy, no I needed to… no pun intended. From what I understood my victims are my steps and they will visit me like that one Christmas movie. Each of them is suppose to help me "open my eyes" and make me wiser like Gandhi and shit. They are going to come in the order that I killed them; which means… Ahmet would be first.

"Weird," Ginger said staring at my file. That was not good she was supposed to bring him here, what the hell happened?

"It seems that he has been reincarnated."

"What!?"

"Yeah into a fucking fichus oh well that's good news for you. Next victim"

That means it's…

"Hey Jennifer," the voice said slow and deep. It was the thickheaded football star Jonas to my rescue, oh boy this might take awhile.

"Hey Jonas," I said in a sickly sweet way. I do feel a little bit sorry for ripping his insides out and leaving him to be eaten by Bambi but he did try to have sympathy sex over the death of his fried, I mean who does that? He looked exactly like he did when he was alive. A head full of hot air but firmly stuck on the ground.

"All I want to know is why you wouldn't go out with me? I mean I did believe we'd make a banging couple. "

I couldn't help but scoff at the question this is going to be a piece of cake.

"Because you are not my type" I said expecting him to disappear like Casper but to my disappointment he wasn't. What the fuck?

"I want to know the _real _reason and you're not getting passed me till I hear it loud and clear."

I suddenly didn't like where this was going. Why the heck does Jonas have to know? Focus, I thought to myself it should be easy to say I love Needy.

"I'm waiting," he sang. Fuck him. It felt so hot in here and I bet my face was red as hell. Damn it if I was alive I'd imagine that I'd pass out from lack of air.

"It's because I…" come on Jen you can do this, you have to do this.

For Needy.

"…love Needy, That's why." I heard him clapping his hands as though it was some type of performance. I was about to shoot him a Fuck you look but was surprise to see that no one was there. Two down two more to go.

"Okay so right know you're only going to be able to appear to her when she's dreaming."

"Dreaming Check…no pun intended." I giggled. I felt like a child waiting for Christmas to come.

"Now remember she might be having a nightmare where a figment of her imagination could look like you. You have to prove to Needy that you're real capish?"

I nodded with a smile. I know I shouldn't be so happy under the bizarre circumstances but hell I take what I can. Once again Needy had cried herself to sleep and by the way she was moving I'd say she was having a nightmare and I was in it. How do I know you might say well she's calling out my name that's how. I took a deep breath as Ginger was explaining to me how to teleport myself into a dream. It sounded complicated but I'd do anything for Needy.

Well here goes nothing.

Needy's POV

I don't know what's worse when I'm awake or when I'm asleep. When I'm awake I'm like a zombie passing through life, the loneness gnawing at me like Specter used to do to the furniture. But when I'm asleep it's always the same dream… no not a dream, a _nightmare_.

It's me killing Jennifer.

Every night it's for a different fertarded reason but the ending is still the same. I end up stabbing Jennifer in the heart as if the first time wasn't enough.

Here it goes again.

Jennifer is just standing there wanting a hug and I run to her embrace. I know what's going to happen next but I can't change it. I have no choice.

"Where's it at, Monistat?" Jen asks happily. Before I can respond my hand comes alive, holding a box cutter and stabs Jen right in her chest. Her face is a mixture of confusion and hurt, building the guilt inside me. I hold her lifeless body close to me as the hot tears run down my face.

"Stop torturing yourself Needy."

Who said that?

Jennifer was gone as if erasing what I had done. If only it was that easy. I looked around to see my sandbox love standing right in front of me. I had to admit this Jennifer looked different than my other dream ones. They usually have blank faces or totally Smiley Bob smiles. This one looked like the real Jen I knew before she was killed and turn into a demon.

"Needy is that really you?" dream Jen asked. Of course it's me, who else could it be?

Just as I was about to call this Jennifer an idiot I was pulled into a tight bear hug. Just great now I'm going to replay the death more than one time, just fucking great.

"Please don't touch me," I begged. Even the hug felt different, it felt so real to me.

"Needy, it's me Jennifer."

I felt teardrops on my shoulder and her grip became tighter. It was a good feeling to be wanted.

"I know."

"No Needy I'm not part of your dream it's me the real Jennifer."

"Yeah right."

She looked hurt but her beautiful blue eyes kept staring into mind trying to reach me I guess. I should know what she's thinking about she's part of my imagination but I don't. Jen seemed she was debating about something biting her lips making her look so cute till she seemed to have found an answer.

"Go back to Devil's Kettle and go to the evil looking tree. There' a hole around the trunk in there you'll find my diary. Needy, I've never told anyone else so that should be proof enough…right?"

"Sure Vagisil whatever you say."

Guess I've lost my mind completely but Jennifer gave a squeal and pulled me into another tight hug. She smelled like her favorite lotion called pure seduction which I thought fit her so well and her body felt…warm. I knew this was a dream and if they were all like this one where Jen doesn't dir but looks happy and wants love than I rather never wake up. We hadn't broken contact but she parted a little so we'd be face to face. Before I knew it I felt her soft lips onto my chap ones. God just one kiss from her would make me go crazy. This time I didn't want to stop it, the feeling was just too good. Jen was the first to break the kiss leaving us both to gasp for air. Her smile quickly disappeared as she said, "Wake up."

What?

"Hey I said wake up miss, either you pay for another night or get the fuck out."

Fuck it was the hotel manager. I had half a mind to rip his throat out for waking me up from such a good dream.

_Go back to Devil's Kettle_

Well since I've got nothing better to do but prove how insane I've gotten I might as well go.

Two days later

I can't believe I'm back in Devil's Kettle standing in front of the petrified tree cuz my dream told me to. But here I was I guess to amuse myself. I looked around thinking that I'm not loose around the edges I fucking lost screws! I searched around feeling dirt, bugs and god knows what but no diary.

"Yes Needy you have lost it," I said to myself cleaning the gunk off my hands with my pants. Just when I about to leave something caught my eyes. It was hot pink and rectangular shaped. Suddenly this wasn't funny anymore. This was serious shit. If that is what I think it is then… the Jennifer in my dream was the real one. My heart started to pound hard against my chest as my hands reached for it. It was the diary with a cute little lock on it but it was no match for my demons strength. My eyes watered as I recognized the handwriting.

It was Jennifer's.

So that was the real Jennifer in my dream and... we kissed again. My lips tingled from the memory of her sweet tasty lips. I opened the diary figuring Jennifer wouldn't mind me reading it.

_Needy if you're reading this than it means that you were able to do it You were able to stop me from doing the worst thing imaginable…killing you. I can feel the demon inside me getter stronger and stronger wanting to feed on your flesh. My guesstimation is that it sees you as a threat. But anyway you won and probably looked salty doing it, like Xena or Jolie style. Lol _

The last line made me laugh as tears started to flow out of me. This is the only thing I have to remember about the real Jennifer. Sure I kept her BFF necklace but it brings back those last moments. I was about to close it when something caught my eye at the bottom of the page.

_Memo to self if I'm reading this than it means I really fucked up this time and I'm through being this damn thing's puppet. I will find a way to avenge Needy, I don't know how but I will._

I rolled my eyes thinking that Jennifer would have written this just in case. It was dated the same day as the prom. So she must have written this before she attacked Chip. I closed the diary but held it tightly against me. It's true, after everything Jennifer has come back for me.

That night Jennifer visited me in my dreams again. She asked if I found the diary but I was too busy staring at perfection herself. I nodded and told her how I only read the first page. She seemed a little relived because she wanted to tell me something before I read it in her diary.

"Needy I've wanted to say this for a long time now," she said chewing on her hair. I've never seen her look so nervous before. She took my hands as she caught my gaze. I swear I could stare into those ocean blue eyes forever.

"I l-love you Needy," she said. I must have died and gone to heaven because Jennifer Check just said she loved me. ME!! I responded by giving her a deep passionate kiss. After that I told her how I felt too. We were rudely interrupted when a police officer woke me up. Earlier I'd fallen asleep in the park but I'm lucky he didn't recognize me as the manic that escaped. It was unfair that she was only able to see me in dreams but I had to work with the cards I've been dealt with. I spent the day reading her diary recalling the memories and the emotions tied with them. Some of it made me laugh, cry, depressed and even love her more if that was even possible. There were some things I couldn't believe she wrote about like the time she taught me how to kiss. I was chewing gum which she told me to spit out if I wanted to learn how to French. I spit it out not thinking about it and it landed on her. God I thought I was gonna die from embarrassment, my face felt so hot but she wasn't angry…she also wasn't making me feel better.

"HAHAHA I-I told you to and you HAHAHA imagine if it hadn't been me then the whole school would know."

"You're not going to say anything?" I asked. It would be social suicide not that I care but then it meant I really couldn't hang out with Jen which is pretty frightening.

"Hell no you're my sandbox love and only I can mess with you." Jennifer had a sweet side to her and only I got to see it. As I read through the pages the diary became interesting as we were maturing. My heart stopped when I recognized one particular event that happened to us.

The night we made love for the first time.

_I can't believe what just happened. Me and Needy we were just practicing how to kiss but this time we didn't stop. It was different when we played boyfriend/girlfriend. I was always the boyfriend trying to convince Needy to sleep with me but she always had some excuse not to. This was better, more intense like what Mommies and Daddies do. I was scared to hurt Needy as I entered her for the first time but she trusted me. I don't know why but Needy has always trusted me. She's never looked so beautiful as she came and I held her so close to me. Needy was a fast learner as she had me coming on her hand too. I know now that sandbox love never dies and that I love Needy. She's my world and my everything. Tomorrow I will tell her how I feel._

_(3 hours later)_

_ NO!NO!NO! My dad's leaving us. How could he do this to us…to mom? He came home drunk as always and started calling mom a whore. He made her cry so much, he hurt her. I see what love can do to two people. It can crush a person as easily as it can make us happy. I've never seen mom look so lifeless. It reminded me of the frog we had to dissect its eyes were empty, soulless but I couldn't do it and neither could Needy. My mom sent me off to sleep over to Needy's house. That night I cried in Needy's arms as I told her what happened between my parents. As she was comforting me I couldn't help but wonder what would I do without Needy. What if she didn't return the feelings I have? I'd rather die than to be rejected by her. No, I can't risk losing Needy not right now. I have to force myself to be friends…just friends. _

_Nothing more. _

Needy's POV

I remember that night. I was there for Jen in those dark times. All that shit that happened between her parents didn't give us a chance to talk about _that _night but then Jennifer started hanging around boys. I got so jealous, we argued when she told me that night meant nothing to her and to grow up. Another thing was that we shouldn't play boyfriend/girlfriend because now we can deal with real life shit. She broke my heart just because she was afraid of getting hurt. We stopped talking after awhile and I remember those days really clearly. I felt empty and I know she did to yet we were too stupid to swallow our prides. I really thought I was going to lose my sandbox love but one fateful day she came to my house to apologize for what happened. That was the only time she ever admitted she was wrong. We made a silent agreement to never talk about the night we made love and till this day I regret never having the courage to bring it up, I was just so scared of losing her. The irony is that in the end I did lose her but she came back. Once we made up Jennifer brought me a present. It was our BFFs necklace to always remind us that we'd be together no matter what. Maybe none of the demon shit would have happened if we were together. At least now I know why she couldn't tell me before. I was on the last page of the diary. Her handwriting had changed as thought she was another person when the demon thing happened. I couldn't believe Jennifer had made a list like this.

_List of victims and potential victims_

_Ahmet_

_Jonas_

_Colin Gray_

_Chip_

_Alexander O. Abner? Maybe_

The last name sounded vaguely familiar but I wondered why Jennifer would pick him. I tried to think about why that name rang a bell till it hit me. He was one of the authors of the demonology books. I visited the library to Google him and was surprised to see that Wikipedia had a page about him. There no photos of him but he's 24 and has a shit load of books under his belt. He was last seen around Devil's Kettle. Whoa, this can't be a coincidence Jennifer was going to kill him but why?

**Yes y? any suggestions? Hmmmmmmmmmmm.. o_0 Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!!**

**Diclaimer: I only own Alexander O. Abner**

Jennifer's POV in Needy's dream

"Alexander who?" I asked.

"Alexander O. Abner, come on Jen there's a reason why you wrote that name, think back please."

I tried but I don't even remember writing that list, it must have been the demon.

"Needy why is this so important anyways?"

"Maybe… just maybe he knows a way to bring you back."

I never thought of it that way but it did make sense. The dude studies the paranormal so maybe he can bring me back to life. That would be so fasome. Fasome means fucking awesome for you silly morsels out there. My body started to tingle which could only mean one thing; Needy's waking up.

"No wait-" but it was too late as I saw my room appear again. I let out a frustrated groan, it wasn't fair that I can only talk to her while she's asleep.

"Hey Jennifer," Ginger said. She didn't look like she was in a very good mood either. She had claw marks all over her body which can only mean that she couldn't get through Bridgette yet. It's a long and complicated story between them but Ginger can only see Bridgette in dreams because Bridgette isn't herself when she's awake, whatever that means. The wounds on Ginger were slowly disappearing and she noticed that I was puzzled by something.

"It's not easy to figure out you look even more air headed," She said. Whoever thought of pairing Ginger as my counselor is a fucking sadist. I ignored her comment and explained to her about my situation about the name.

"You really want to know why you wrote that name?" She asked with that creepy smile. This red head had something up her sleeve but I had no idea what. I nodded, my throat feeling suddenly dry.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go there."

"Where is there?" Not liking where this was going.

"You'll seeeeeeeeeeee," She sang. She grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes for my sake. She didn't have to tell me twice.

"Open them."

The first thing I noticed was that wherever we were it was freaking hot! There was fire everywhere and people screaming out in agony and oh my god I know where we are! It doesn't take a fucking genius to know where I'm at.

I'M IN HELL!

I've never seen Ginger look so excited as we walked through the place. There were faceless creatures feeding on rotting flesh and even each other. There were people screaming for help but that only made the torture worse. My stomach twisted in a knot as I saw the different torture devices. This was fucking gross. It made hostel look like a caring hospital for the sick.

"Here we are," Ginger said letting go of my hand. I couldn't help but let out a gasp as I recognized a couple of faygos I'd thought I'd never see again.

Low Shoulder.

Each of them were in a different contraptions that made my stomach churn. There was only one demon that was with them but once he spotted us and he left what he was doing to greet us.

"Okay Balthazar meet Jennifer, vice versa . K now that I've done my job I'll be right back."

Before I could object Ginger had already left. Where did she go?"

"I don't think an introduction was necessary," the demon said. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me but that didn't mean he wasn't fugly to look at.

"I don't get it," I said.

"Awww come on Jennifer I'm hurt don't you recognize me," he chuckled. His yellow eyes scared me but it was the way he smiled that sent a chill down my spine.

Then it hit me.

This was the demon that shared my body!

He was responsible for killing all the morsels and ruining my life. He started to laugh his deep booming voice making my hair stand up. I hated this creature from the very depth of my soul.

"Your counselor said you had a question for little old me."

Oh right the mystery man.

"Alexander O. Abner, who was he and why was he important to you?"

His smile disappeared but his eyes still had a playful glint in them.

"Normally I wouldn't help anyone out but you gave me a fun time in Devil's Kettle. Alexander could have helped solve my many problems depending on his mood," he said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a bastard son of a demon with a mortal woman. That's why he knows so much about our kind."

"So he's evil?" I asked.

"Again it depends on his mood… he has an evil side and it will only come out when the human side is weak. It's an internally struggle that he is force to fight everyday till his death because he feels that he was given this power to help mankind not destroy it so he kills anything malevolent."

"So how could he have helped you?"

"I was going to visit him to see if he could help me with my situation if not I would have just killed him and become a hero in hell. That'd way I'd never lose and it wouldn't be a waste of time."

He was avoiding my question but I wasn't going to give in so easily, I was going to ask one more time, "What was your problem?"

"I was betting that he knew how to get rid of a host but I never got a chance since your girlfriend ended our fun."

That son of a bitch was trying to get rid of me. That fucking bastard.

"Awww come on Jennifer you know it was fun while it lasted but sooner or later I would have a found a way to get rid of you."

"Fuck you."

"Here let me show you what I do in my free time," his eyes practically glowing with excitement. He was assigned to torture Low Shoulder and only them. The drummer had his hands pierced everyday by nails driven in thanks to Balthazar. The other three whose names I couldn't remember were given different devices like rats feeding on their insides, or being boiled in hot ass oil till their skin melted off or worse have other creatures feed on them, I wanted Balthazar to stop but I also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of scaring me. Nikoli was given the 'special treatment.' He had a Herat fork through his chest and something called a choke pear shoved down his throat. I could see his throat bulging from the size of the choke pear and even skin started to split. I think the worst part of it all was that the band had to play "Through the Trees' every day after their torture sessions. If Balthazar didn't like it he'd go back to chain them on the wall and have "fun" with them. I wanted to leave and NOW.

"Ginger is over there visiting an old friend too," my demon said. He didn't have to tell me twice as I quickly ran out before I vomited. I never thought once he could have been lying to me about where Ginger was but was relieved to see her further in the path. She was standing in front of a cage looking eerily calm. Whatever was in there growled and shook the cage violently. Once up close I could see it looked like a huge wolf. It made Jacob Black look like a little pussy compare to this creature.

"Even in hell they don't know how to contain you," Ginger whispered to herself. I wanted to ask her if that was what I thought it was but decided against it. If I make her mad she might leave her here.

"Let's go," she said walking away from the beast, those words were like music to my ears.

Needy's POV

Meeting Alexander isn't what I expected. I imagined meeting him at a university's library, well dressed and researching for his next book. What I actually found was him drunk, passed out at an ally and reeked so bad I think my nostrils are damaged. After searching through his wallet I dragged his sorry ass to his apartment. Not once did he wake up except for the occasional burps and hiccups. I dropped him on his bed wondering what I should do now. The room was brightly lit and I was able to get a good look at him. He had a nicely tone body, dirty blonde hair and a cute face not exactly salt but acceptable. He sort of reminded me of Brad Pitt especially with the beard thing going on. This was the man that was going to help me bring Jennifer back.

He has to.

My eyelids felt heavy and I feel asleep hoping to see Jen soon.

Jennifer's POV

Based on Balthazar's info on Alexander I've decided that it's too dangerous. I couldn't believe that Needy found him _and _was asleep in his apartment.

"But Jen-"

"No Needy I don't like him."

"Why not?" For once Needy was acting like a blonde.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's half-demon!"

"But he might be able to bring you back."

"No." I hated being firm but she wasn't thinking straight.

"What are you so afraid of."

"That he might hurt you!"

"That's not the reason you're just jell-o"

"Of What!?"

"You always ere so possessive of me."

"Because I'm trying to protect you."

"Funny that's not how I remember it. The last time _Chip_ was saving me from _you." _That was a hardcore low blow right there. The demon was after her not me but it didn't matter Needy still can't tell the difference. "Fine if you want to put yourself in danger go ahead and do it."

"Jennifer just trust me."

"I do trust you Needy but don't you get it? You're safer driving a Prius than being with that man. I trust the driver just not the car." Needy scoffed at my last comment but it didn't change anything. Chip was wrong she didn't do everything I said and hopefully it won't cost her, her life.

"Fine but once he goes Jesse James on your ass don't come crying back to me." She didn't say anything but she hadn't change her mind so there was only one thing left to do. I turned my back to Needy so I wouldn't see the look on her face when I raised my finger and did a X sign. After that I returned to limbo feeling like dog shit. I knew I hurt her but I refuse to be a part of this plan. Till she has her head on straight I'm not going to visit her.

Needy's POV

Have you've ever woken up after fighting with your dead girlfriend? Yeah, I bet you haven't but I've got the monopoly of pain right now. Not only that But I woke up staring at a rifle aimed at me. Shit he woke up before me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I-I'm Needy," I responded. He didn't like my answer because he clicked the safety off. Think Needy, think.

"Listen I know what it's like to feel like no one understands you like you're crazy but you know the real truth about things."

"What are you talking about?" he lowered the gun but he's piercing blue eyes never leaving me. I slowly grabbed the barrel and with a push of my thumb bended the barrel backwards. He had a holy shit look on his face which would have been funny under different circumstances.

"How did you do that?" he asked. I expected him to be hostile but he sounded more excited than anything. It felt good not to be treated as a freak for once.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Thus, the beginning of two people who had been fucked by the paranormal finally finding each other. He listened to everything I had to say and it made me feel sane again.

"So you want to bring Jennifer back?"

"Is it possible?"

"Oh yes it is quite possible."

Oh my god this is it Jen what we've been waiting for!

"You see the demon and human have a bond that cannot be broken unless by a spell or mortal wound but the host must want to leave the body so the demon must also abandon it too. If the host still wants to live than so will the demon."

My heart dropped when he said that.

"A reason to leave the body?"

"Yeah a reason to die just as the person came back as they wanted to live they also hold the decision to simply give up. Did Jennifer have a reason?"

All I could remember was tearing off the BFF necklace from her, the look of helplessness on her face. I had given her a reason to want to die and now I can't change it. Jen was right there was no way to bring her back.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time I'll go now."

"No wait-"he grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but break down. What's happening to me? "You can't leave not as long as you have the demon's abilities."

Oh great now what does life have to offer me except more fucking bad news.

"If we don't find a way to get rid of your abilities eventually your body will be open for any demon to take over."

Fuck my life, this time he held me in a tight embrace and I felt oddly safe except I wish it was Jennifer but for now he's a great substitute. I guess this is reason enough for me to stay with him.

**Review... por favor**


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason only a couple of you send me private messages asking about the references so kudos for those who try. This one has a lot of references from other movies…can anyone guess which ones? Oh the poems are not mine(*). They are ArcheroftheDark from D.A. and with Her permission was I able to use them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cept Alexander O. Abner**

Jennifer's POV

I can't fucking believe Needy would do this! She was supposed to leave him the minute he said there was no way to bring me back.

But no!

He's filled her head with lies about needing to get rid of her demon abilities by saving a curse one. What the hell does that mean? Needy and A. hole have been hunting the paranormal like Buffy and Angel. Supposedly if Needy helps a "cursed victim" then she'll go back to being human or else she could end up like me. Here's the kicker Ginger is even siding with that bastard so I'm left to fight this all by myself. I have to stand by my words. It's been months since I've talked to Needy. It's not like she even notices because she's too busy Lady Gaga-ing that damn Alex. Maybe she doesn't love me, maybe it's true what they say, long distance relationships never last.

"Hey Jennifer," I heard behind me. I let out a groan as I recognized the voice.

Colin Gray.

"Oh Colin not now."

"Oh … bad time because your counselor said you were ready for me." I swear when I get my hands on Ginger I'm going to kill that redhead.

"YES it's a bad time me and Needy are fighting."

"What about?" None of your damn business is what I wanted to say but maybe he'd side with me.

"She's out there killing God knows what and it pisses me off because she's running around with some random guy. If she loved me then she wouldn't be doing it."

"Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer, don't you get it? Needy has been crazy about you since you guys were kids."

"How would you know," I shot back.

"Okay remember Needy and I were in poetry club." I nodded to angry to speak. Yeah I went there to support once to support Needy but she was too shy to say her poem in front of the class. Colin did his instead it was a stupid poem of two dead boys fighting.

"Well that's all she ever wrote about was you. Look when it comes to writing you're baring your soul to the readers. Needy was pretty deep and shit more than the Dead girls," he said. "Did you know she wanted to be a singer?"

"Yeah right and I'm a hot actress." I said sarcastically. What's next, robots from space? "If you knew that she loved me why did you ask me out?"

"I needed to talk to you alone and that's the only time when Needy wasn't by your side."

"About?"

"That Needy loved you, it was hurting her and I couldn't just stand by and let it happen anymore."

"Yeah, that's why we were about to smash," I said. He looked nervous and started playing around with his rosary like that has ever helped him.

"Okay I'll admit it I let my hormones get the best of me but come on you were practically throwing yourself at me."

Our surrounds morphed unto the last minutes of Colin's life. I saw what he meant about me being a hunter and going after him. My stomach churned at the sound of his arm breaking and I turned away when the eating began. Now that Balthazar is gone I was free to feel disgusted at what I had done. It took everything I had to keep looking without barfing. Colin was eerily calm and didn't flinch when he was left looking like lasagna with teeth.

"You know what's funny? I always pictured myself dying in my sleep by some burnt dude with a Bill Cosby sweater, No Homo," Colin chuckled. Now I was certain that he was insane. "Yeah it hurt like a bitch to get my inside ripped out."

"I wouldn't know."

"You will soon."

Before I could ask what the hell he meant I was alone again. I was surprised to see a yellow manila envelope at my feet. I opened it wondering what was inside. It was pages of poetry in a familiar handwriting. It was Needy's poems. This showed me how much I didn't know Needy; I learned things about her I never know like she can tell the weather with her boobs! Or that she likes Mamma Mia for some odd reason. Fuck I never would have guessed. But there were two poems that she wrote that brought tears to my eyes.

_*Though it may be hard _

_So, I'm supposed to wait, am I?  
Just wait.  
But who for?  
Am I waiting until I'm ready,  
Or until you are?_

I often think I'm waiting for a sign,  
A sure sign that there's something there,  
That I'm not imagining it,  
Or seeing something that isn't there.

Then sometimes, I get a sign,  
And it has me puzzling for days,  
Wondering whether it means one thing,  
or another.

And then I stop,  
And wait again,  
Hoping the next sign is clearer,  
And tells me what I want to hear.

But then,  
what do I want to hear?  
That what I feel is okay,  
That you feel it too?

And even if I was sure,  
Would I be able to tell you,  
that I feel this way,  
That I love you too?

I doubt it,  
so you know what?  
I'll do what I've always done,  
And what I'll always do.

I'll just wait.

_**What does it Mean_

_So, I've fallen for you._

That doesn't mean I think of you,  
every minute of every day.  
It doesn't mean I want you,  
Long for you,  
Need you.

It doesn't mean I lie awake at night,  
Wishing you were beside me,  
Feeling the cover caress my skin,  
And imagining your hands doing the same.

It doesn't mean I'll cry for you,,  
Hope you're there when I'm lonely,  
or sit and pine for you,  
When you're away.

It doesn't mean I'll get jealous,  
When you're with someone else,  
Forgetting that I'm here,  
Waiting to see you.

It doesn't mean that I'll be sad,  
When you reject my subtle advances,  
brushing them off with a laugh,  
Like I'm only joking.

No, It doesn't mean anything.

Or perhaps,  
Perhaps it means all of these things,  
And I'm just afraid to admit it.

How could I have ever doubted her love for me? Going through these poems made me realize that I've made a mistake, I need to talk to Needy. Just then Ginger came in the room without knocking but she had a smirk which meant good news. "Well congrats Jennifer you are now able to cross to the living whenever you want." She didn't have to tell me twice as I was gone before she noticed that she was left talking to herself. I have to tell Needy I'm sorry for everything. I was in demo boy's apartment ready to make up with Needy but instead what I saw next shattered my world.

Needy's POV

I'm so mad that Jen would act this way. Can't she see that I'm lonely? It's been months since we've talked and everyday it hurts the same. I know I must sound like that whore Bella but Alex has been a great help. I don't know what I would do without him, probably punching holes through walls to keep me from going whoppers. I shouldn't feel guilty about being with him but it's not like I'm fucking him or something. Still a part of me does just because Jen doesn't approve. God I'm so whipped. I just want to get rid of these abilities before they take over. I couldn't tell you how many things I have killed from vampires, psychos, trolls and even witches. But nothing has happened I'm still the same. Even though these things are fucked they just don't have that special curse. Fuck this could take forever and time is against me…I can feel it.

I've been getting these weird urges that I have no explanation for. One minute I want to talk to Alex about Jennifer, the next I want to slice open his throat and slurp up his blood. Tehre's been another urge that scares me to no end; my attraction to him. WE have a lot of things in common like eating nachos, writing , and watching 70's horror films. I can only blame the attraction because of the demon abilities because Jennifer is my only one…

"Hey Needy." Alex had appeared out of nowhere but I don't mind,

"Hey Alex."

"What's up?"

"I don't know why my scar is itchy as hell." For some of you that don't know Jen was able to take a good bite out of my shoulder that transferred the demon abilities to me. Sometimes it's like my spider senses because it starts to itch like crazy when something bad is about to happen.

"Maybe it's lice," he joked. I punched him giving a taste of my demon strength.

"I take it back it's rabies," he chuckled.

That's it! I jumped on him giving out a Xena cry. He just laughed and we wrestled like a bunch of little kids. The game ended once I was on top and it left us breathing heavily. His clear blue eyes had me under his spell, I knew he was charming and that I wasn't able to resist any longer. His lips touched mine and I knew we were kissing but instead of feeling pleasure I felt sick to my stomach.

What have I done?

I quickly broke it off not wanting to meet his eyes. I looked around the room to give me an excuse to leave.

And then I saw her.

Jennifer was standing there in the corner. Tears were falling down her face because of me. Alex didn't seem to see her but I knew that Jen really was there.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked breaking my focus. I looked at him like 'don't you see her' only to see that Jen was gone.

"I have to go," I said as I ran out of the apartment. I can't believe I did something so stupid as to betray Jen like that.

What's going to happen now?

Jennifer's POV in Limbo

"FUCK! FUCK! Fuck!" I screamed breaking anything I could get my hands on. After everything she' leaving me. This is what fucking Colin was hinting at, Nothing in the world could have prepared me so why am I not surprised that this happened.

"Hey Jen," Ginger said. I swear I could never hear when she comes in my room and it only irks me more.

"What do you want?" I snarled. I don't want to talk to anyone right now and she could tell.

"I want to talk about the program."

"Fuck the program right now, can't you see that I don't want to talk right now."

"You need to know this though."

"I-I don't want to."

"But things will make sense once I tell you what the program is for."

Nothing makes sense anymore. I felt arms wrap around me which is what I need right now. Comfort for a broken heart. I burst into tears letting everything out, what Ginger needs to tell me can wait but right now I need someone to hold me close while my world has fallen apart. She caressed my hair and comforted me much to my amazement, I guess we have become attached but I know I can't replace Bridgette just like she can't replace Needy. After while I had run out of tears and was ready for whatever Ginger needed to say.

"The program is designed for the dead to crossover to their paradise. Each step is designed to overcome fears and obstacles that happened during a person's lifetime." She paused as if wondering how to say the next thing. "Jennifer once you've overcome these steps it will help you to move on. I know this sounds harsh but you're holding Needy back."

That's when it hit me. She knew this was going to happen all along between Needy and A hole. She knew and she did nothing.

"That's Bullshit Ginger and you know it! You've done the stupid program and yet you're still here waiting for Bridgette."

"That's different."

"Not it's not! I need to hear it for myself that Needy wants to be with Alexander and no one is going to stop me!"

Ginger slowly disappeared with a sad smile that seemed to understand where I was coming from. Fine if Needy chooses him then I'll do the stupid program and leave her alone but I want to be 100% sure.

I closed my eyes trying to find Needy so I can talk to her but something was wrong. I couldn't cross over to the living but why?

"Jesus Jennifer it's always got to be about you doesn't it?" the voice behind me said. Even with the demon gone I still hated that voice.

Chip.

I turned around to see him dressed in the Tux he died in.

"Eat my ass chip."

"Nice to see you too bitch." I couldn't think of a quick comeback so he decided to keep going. "You know I don't hate you for killing me, I don't, I blame Low Shoulder but I hate you for never realizing what a good thing you had in front of you. You took advantage of Needy and treated her like shit. If she was mine I'd treat her like a queen and make her happy but no matter what, I couldn't come between you two." His words were like sharp knives cutting and making me bleed but it was the truth, I was always thinking of myself and never of Needy.

"You're right I was too insecure to think that Needy would love me so I pushed her away."

Our surroundings were changing into a home movie starring Needy, it was like watching a youtube video and it even had music. The clips were all the times Needy was hurt, alone or wanting me.

_(Just a simple touch,_

_Just a little glance_

_Makes me feel like flyin'._

_But where are you tonight?_

_Something isn't right,_

_Can you please stop hiding?)_

But I was never there.

(_I am trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before,_

_But sometimes it all just gets to me._

_I can't fake it anymore._

_I'll stay with you,_

_But remember to_

_Be careful what you do,_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof.)_

Some of the clips showed how I selfishly hurt Needy just so I could feel wanted and good about myself. I couldn't believe how many times I have failed, once should have been too many. There was Needy crying, hurt and curled up like a baby because of me.

_(In your secret place,_

_Staring into space,_

_Leaves me feeling frozen._

_I just need to feel,_

_That what we have is real._

_And I'm the one you've chosen.)_

"Now you have a chance to make up all the bad moments you've ever caused Needy. Let her have this happiness even if it means cutting yourself out of the picture. You know she would choose you but make a sacrifice of love and make that decision for her."

_(I am trying not to think about_

_All the things you did before,_

_But sometimes it all just gets to me._

_I can't fake it anymore._

_I'll stay with you,_

_But remember to be careful what you do be_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof.)_

The last clip was Needy ripping out my BFF necklace from me. Needy should have never gone through any of these things and as much as I hate to admit it.

_(Be careful what you say,_

_Be careful what you do._

_I'm not bulletproof._

_I'm not bulletproof.)_

Chip is right.

I know what I'm going to do.

**Reviews? Oh the song is from Kerli-Bulletproof and once again thank you ArcheroftheDark for letting me use your poems.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Alex… nothing more

Needy's POV

I'm staring at the ceiling wondering why I fucked everything up. I haven't talked to Alex since the incident and I haven't seen Jennifer. I lost everything again and it's my fault. I should have listened to Jennifer and maybe none of this would have happened. A cold breeze suddenly came in my room giving me the shivers. I didn't think much about it till I felt that I was being watched. I went into hunting mode listening to any sound that would reveal the intruder. Just as I was about to relax there was a noise behind me and I reacted by flinging whatever was in my hand; my cell phone.

"Whoa Needy better be careful or you'll kill me twice," I heard. It was Jennifer standing there in front of me as beautiful as ever. She looked so alive but as I tried to touch her my hand went through hers. She had a sad smile which I knew could only mean one thing; she came to tell me bad news.

"Jen please listen I'm sorry for doing that to you, i-it wasn't me it was the demon's power." Jen didn't say anything but looked even sadder.

"I know Needy but there's something I have to say before.." her eyes began to water and she one of those laughs to cover her cracking voice. "Remember right before you killed me you said I wasn't a good friend? Well you were right I'm not instead of supporting you, I brought you down. Instead of being there for you, I was too busying thinking about myself. Instead of putting you first my priorities came first so how can you expect me to be your girlfriend when I failed you as your friend?" I was so shocked she was saying these things I couldn't speak. "You have a chance to be happy for once with Alex and this time I'm not going to be in the way. Remember that I'll always love you but I'm not going to ruin your life anymore. I'm sorry for everything Needy."

"No wait!" I finally found my voice.

"Bye." And then she was gone.

NO! How could you just leave me like this Jennifer? I love you, I-I need you. Alex would make me feel normal but only you would make me feel…alive. Now I'm dead inside. "Please Jennifer come back," I begged.

Please.

Alex's POV

Before Needy had come in my life I had given up on humanity. I saw the people just as bad as demons perhaps worse for their deceitful behaviors. Over the years I had given up and alcohol had become my close friend, my only friend. Then she came into my life; she saw me for myself. With Needy I can keep the demon at bay without being drunk. In fact, I can't even hear the voice inside my head telling me to kill someone. I couldn't help but fall in love with her she's smart, beautiful and kickass. She understands me in a ways no one else could, not even my mother who slept with demons…yeah she got a kick out of it. The only thing standing in my way is Needy's feelings for a damn ghost. Jennifer is a jerk but I can't help but be jealous of her. Even in death Needy still chose Jennifer over me, now that's loyalty. But apparently Jennifer has left for no good reason, at least that's what Needy tells me. You think I would be happy but the truth is I'm even more discombobulated. Needy hasn't come out of her room for anything. She just lays in her bed; her eyes look so dead. To me that's not living at all and it hurts me that I'm not enough. What does Jennifer have that I don't?

"A really hot ass," said my other self. He's been getting stronger I can feel it.

"Shut up," I muttered to myself. That's the voice I was talking about now that Needy hasn't talk to me it's come back.

"You know the only reason she's like that is because she's hoping that whore will come back if Needy's wasting away. But the way I see it is that Jennifer won't come because she gets a kick out of having our Needy wrapped around her finger."

"I said SHUT UP!" I yelled clawing at my head. It was no use as I heard the demon's laughter. To my disgust he had a point. I don't even believe Jennifer has ever cared for Needy, she sounds too superficial. I mean come on, she was a cheerleader!

"You know you should just get rid of Jennifer altogether, sure Needy will be sad but after she realizes she isn't chained by Jennifer anymore Needy will recover and be good as new. And maybe you'll get laid, I know you need it."

Get rid of Jennifer? As tempting as it sound I can't do it, but what about Needy? She is wasting away in her room but I still don't think I could ever do it.

"Then allow me too," I heard him say before I could fight back I felt myself losing control of my body. The demon part of me was too strong and I was weak from lack of sleep and food. I couldn't believe I fell into his trap. Now he's going to destroy Jennifer and he will take his time too. He's such a sadist.

I'm sorry Needy, please forgive me.

Jennifer's POV

I want to fucking leave this place already but not until "I'm ready" which is what Ginger keeps telling me. I heard her knock on the door but I'm not answering it, yet somehow she comes in anyways.

"Hey Jennifer I want to show you something that'll cheer you up."

It sounded tempting but I'm tired of all these games. My room starts to shift and change which only mean Ginger is controlling the atmosphere. The room is once again like a movie theater and what's playing makes my heart break for a second time.

"Fuck Ginger I don't want to see this." It was the last time I talked to Needy, only a little different. There were numbers on her head that weren't always there…right?

"You see that," Ginger said pointing to the halo of numbers. "It's her life span, those numbers tell exactly when she's going to die."

"So what?" I asked not wanting to see anymore of this clip I know how it fucking ends.

"Just watch," she shot back. I did and was surprised to see when I left Needy alone more numbers appeared. I had no idea what happened and Ginger could tell.

"By making the decision of letting her go you let her live longer, those numbers are always changing based on our decisions. Our lives aren't set in stone like everyone wants us to think."

"Why can I see the numbers now?"

"Because the closer you are to completing the program the more about life you will understand."

So my decision to leave gave Needy a longer life, it was a bittersweet feeling to know that.

"Do you know when Needy's going to die?" Ginger stood there silent and I knew that she wasn't going to tell me.

"Me and B used to study death so much like it was a religion. I was always so fascinated with the afterlife and B…well she'd do anything I'd ask her to."

"Tell me," I said firmly.

"There's no point because her lifespan is always changing either getting bigger or smaller so there's no point."

I was about to say something that would have pissed the red head off but a weird feeling came over me like when you go down a rollercoaster, I expected it to go away but it got worse to the point where it hurt.

"What's wrong?" Ginger said. She could tell I was in pain.

"I…I-I don't know." My stomach felt like it was on fire and it was spreading. To my horror I was fading in and out as if I was phasing. Shit what's happening to me?

"Oh fuck Jennifer, someone's performing a summoning spell," Ginger said.

"A-What?" I closed my eyes as the pain increased and I could hear chanting. I couldn't fight back anymore as the chanting got louder and I let myself be sucked to wherever the hell I was going.

"Ah if it isn't the infamous Jennifer Check," I heard. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Alex's apartment; he was the one who summoned me. He looked different for one thing his blue eyes were blood red and his voice was deeper. It could only mean that the demon is in charge but what does he want with me? There were rocks placed around me in a pentagram that created some type of shield. I couldn't tell if it was to keep me in or him out. I reached out to touch the shield and was suddenly shocked. What the hell's going on I'm not supposed to feel pain I'm dead. I glared at Alex which caused him to laugh.

"It's a summoning spell you like it? All I needed was this little trinket," he said holding my Bff necklace.

"What do you want?" I growled. Hasn't losing Needy been enough torture for me?

"Just wanted to talk," he said. I didn't like his smile and I didn't have good feeling about this at all.

"It's about Needy. She hasn't been the same since you left her so I'm going to make sure you won't come back once she's with me. No competition, nothing in my way. I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt."

Before I could say anything he threw a potion at the shield which exploded into a blue fire. I screamed as pain ripped through my body. Demon Alex smiled evilly loving my reaction. I tried to phase out but the shield electrocuted me. Fuck this is bad. He threw another potion of God knows what and I was engulfed in flames again. Everything hurt as the flames slowly went out leaving me panting and spent. He was just playing with me. I dropped to my knees knowing it was useless to fight back. Where's Ginger? He threw another one, this time it felt like knives being plunge into me again and again.

"Needy… help me," I whispered. Soon I was lying on the ground blinking like a stupid light bulb but I knew once I went out I'd disappear forever.

"Stop this please," I begged swallowing my pride. Alex didn't seem to hear me and threw another potion. I gave out another scream till my lungs hurt. So this is how I'm going to be wiped from existence like a stain on clothing.

I just wish I could see Needy one last time.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay for some of you that haven't seen Ginger snaps 2. There's a character named Ghost and she likes to talk in third person so I tried to not make it so complicated by italicizing when she's talking in third person(meaning herself)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing …cept Alex**

Needy's POV

Alex had been acting weird lately but I don't blame him. I'm just so lost without Jennifer in my life. He kicked me out of my room saying I need some fresh air and I guess he's right. The cool night breeze feels good, yet no matter how hard I try everything reminds me of Jennifer. I guess this is how it feels when someone dies and not visit. Some part of me doesn't believe she' truly gone and that maybe it's a joke. She'll pop out when she sees me crying and say "Gotcha Monistat" but it hasn't happened yet. I suddenly feel the need to hit the sheets and start walking back to Alex's apartment. Once I was at his door a feeling passes over that I hadn't felt in a long time; Jennifer is here! I heard a scream coming from inside which made my blood go cold. It was Jennifer screaming, I ran inside preparing for what was on the other side. Seeing a pentagram drawn on the floor trapping Jennifer and Alex torturing her isn't what I was prepared to see. I couldn't believe Alex would do this. My eyes met with Jennifer's and I knew she was happy to see me. I knew what I had to do; protect my soul mate. With a scream I tackled Alex to the ground which pissed him off. He pushed me off like a doll and I flew landing on a table hearing it crack. Before I could get up I felt his arms wrap around my throat. I struggled to break him off but he was too strong. Jennifer was screaming for him to let me go but he only tighten his grip more. Just as I was about to pass out Alex suddenly let go and cried out in pain.

"Get Out!" he yelled in pain. I took this opportunity to break the pentagram.

"Needy," Jennifer said weakly.

"I'm here," I said tearing up. She tried to reach out to me but the shield was still up. I pushed the last stone out of place and the shield was gone. I thought I lost her but here she is. I gave a sigh of relief until I saw that Jennifer was gone. I looked around the room to see that Alex was out cold for some strange reason. I was happy that this time I was able to save Jennifer.

Jennifer's POV

Uggghhh everything hurts. I was in Limbo on the ground gasping for air even though I didn't need it. I was too weak to get up but at least I still existed.

"Took you long enough," I said to Ginger

"Shut up Jen," she said. She was also on the ground. I couldn't believe that she was able to posses Alex for a couple of minutes just for me to get away. I guess deep down in that dark little heart she does care. Once I was strong enough I phased back to Needy.

"Where's it at Monistat?" I asked.

"Jen, Jen don't ever leave me again…I-I love you , you're my soul mate please," Needy cried. I guess this would have been perfect to be alive because she right now couldn't hug me.

"I won't Needy, I'll be here don't worry," I said. This time I wasn't strong enough to say no, even when I saw her lifespan get a lot smaller. I hated myself for being so selfish but she chose me. She called me her soul mate and I believe so too. We were meant for each other. "Hey Needy."

"What?"

"Don't go wasting your emotion," I sang," Lay all our love on me." She had a shocked look on her face.

"Colin didn't… Oh my God I'm going to kill him!" she screamed.

"Hahahah Too late, I beat you to it." I joked.

Everything had come back to normal…well as normal as it'll ever get. Alex kept apologizing but I knew what it was like not to be able to control the demon. He did make it up by finding the special curse one that will take away Needy's powers! It was weird how he realized it out of nowhere. Needy and him were heading out to Bailey Road which sounded oddly familiar. There was one thing that was bugging me and recently Ginger had been voiding me which gave me the suspicion she did something to Alex. To me things were happening too fast because they were going after the beast of Bailey Road tonight! I was going to help as much as I could ever since I heard the stories that happened there; it is said there's a pale girl that controls the beast. Any enemy of hers will get ripped limb from limb and anyone else that was out in the night when they are "walking." This sounded too familiar so I went to search for Ginger while there was still time. She had my file she could tell me why I think I've heard this before, she has to know.

Beast's Master POV

As_ she _walked graciously through the town the heavy footsteps of _her_ pet could be heard from behind. _Her_ pet wasn't always this obedient no, it was once a human girl looking for a cure. But alas she could not fight any longer and the werewolf emerged ready to feast on human flesh. The beast was forced to obey her master wearing a collar device that held little bottles filled with flammable substances. If I pulled hard enough on her collar it would force the bottles to fall and mix together thus creating a fire that would burn the beast but it was only when the beast disobeyed. Yet I knew that given the chance the beast would turn on me, it was especially smart because of who she once was. I didn't care though. Master was with her every step of the way; her first kill was this 17 year old girl with the douche bag boyfriend. The sounds of their scream echoed in the forest but no one came to rescue them. From then on the creature understood that I wasn't there to hurt her but be her friend…yes her master. She even killed everyone in that damn asylum including Barbara but now master can sense that tonight is different. We have some unwanted guest. Well _her_ pet will take care of it soon.

Jennifer's POV

I've never seen Ginger this way. She looked excited and sad as she stared into the realm of the living.

"You know…I didn't want it to be this way," Ginger said.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"B… She's been trapped for 5 years in that body and it's not fair. Everyday it's been hell for her and I've watched her spirit break, but now I have a chance to save her." My throat felt dry and my stomach tightened when I realized why Bailey Road sounded so familiar. It was where Ginger came from!

Shit!

"What did you do?" I grabbed her making us face to face.

Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't look me in the eye.

"I-I can't see B like that anymore. I gave Alex my memories and how B is the special cursed one. It's an ancient curse that we have to go through again and again because we chose each other but I didn't think Needy would also be…" her voice trailed off as the screen showed the beast. Shit Needy's going to kill Bridgette! But that wasn't the worst part… the worst part was the creature's life span was almost the same as Needy's! No! I have to warn Needy as I saw her going into the house.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter…nuff said**

Needy's POV

It was safe to say I am scared shitless about this mission but after this I can be normal well at least as normal as a girl in a relationship with a ghost. Jennifer and I agreed that we'll be together no matter what. The outside of the house was filled with arson booby traps that Alex was able to disable as if he's been here. He seemed to know this place but he can't remember how..awkweird. Jennifer said she would help but so far she isn't here of course she would be fashionably late even if it is to a slay something. The house was old, smelly and pitch black. If it wasn't for the flashlight I wouldn't be able to see what the hell was in front of me.

_BAM!_

What was that? The noise seemed to come from upstairs but it still scared me. I turned to Alex and gave him a weak shitty smile but he was focused. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears and the butterflies in my stomach were growing like rabbits. Where's Jennifer? What I heard next made my heart drop.

"As the master walked down to greet her unwanted guest she was surprised to see a blonde tramp similar to Buffy the vampire Slayer with her idiot sidekick Angel. Unfortunately you guys aren't dealing with a vampire…you're dealing with something far worse."

I couldn't believe the voice belonged to a teenage girl. Jesus she looked like that girl from the poltergeist and why was she speaking in third person?

"You're Ghost?" I asked.

"Ah I see my reputation has exceeded me not that I'm surprised but I prefer to be called Master now."

I was so shocked that the master of a werewolf was barely going through puberty I didn't notice the shot gun she was holding or that it was aimed at my feet. Alex tackled me out of the way as she pulled the trigger the shot exploded the rug revealing a basement door with a latch on…or what used to be a lock. A howl echoed the house making the hair on my neck stand up.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. I nodded and saw that Ghost was gone.

"Fuck when did she-" I stopped when I heard a growl coming from the basement. Alex and I were instantly on our feet preparing for the battle that was to come. Alex had a gun but I preferred my weapon of choice; a Bowie knife. A knife will never jam, run out of power and I'm in control. IT was suddenly quiet but I swear I felt that my heart could be heard by everyone. Just when I thought it was safe to relax a huge wolf like creature burst out from the door, its yellow eyes on me and razor sharp teeth coming right at me.

I jumped out of the way prepared for the next attack but it switched its attention to Alex. Before Alex could shoot the beast was able to swipe the gun out of his hands. Fuck it was a lot smarter than I thought it would be. I took my chance and swung my arm plunging the knife into shoulder. It let out a howl in pain and threw me across the room like a doll. I saw stars before my eyes and pain shot up my leg. I looked up to see the creature ready to lunge at me and deliver the killing blow. All I could do was shut my eyes.

_BANG_

"Needy get out of here!" Alex screamed. He had been able to shoot it but he didn't kill it just made the monster madder. Before Alex could shoot again the beast slammed into him knocking him out. I can't just run while Alex gets devoured by Fluffy here.

"Hey you ugly son of a bitch," I yelled at the werewolf. It actually stopped and looked at me in rage. It understood what I said and now I'm in deep shit.

"Uh-oh," I said before I ran at full speed out of the house hearing the creature close by.

Fuck Me.

I knew this was bad but at least Alex was safe for the time being. I ran as fast as I could not looking back, eventually my lungs couldn't take anymore and I had to stop. The creature was gone, good I had lost it. Just when I was going to let out a sigh of relief I ducked just in time to see a hammer almost crush my noggin.

"You Fucker do you know how hard it is to put Bridgette back in her cage especially without her damn collar!" Ghost asked. She swung again and this time it connected to my left leg. I felt my bone shatter and I screamed out in pain. "Do you know how long it took me to train her? Three long years but she learned... for every defiance she was lit on fire, sometimes for 5 whole minutes before I put her out."

"What do you mean a werewolf can't be tamed let alone trained?" I said trying to distract her. My leg hurt like hell but there's still a chance for me to escape; brains over insanity.

"No sometimes I see the girl she used to be looking at me, her eyes filled with hate until the animal takes over again," Ghost said chuckling.

God this creature is truly cursed to live with this crazy bitch.

"It was fun while it lasted but so long wannabe Buffy." She raised the hammer above her head and I was a sitting duck. Time seemed to slow down as Bridgette tackled Ghost before she could kill me. I closed my eyes when I saw Bridgette bite into Ghost's throat, blood spraying across my face. Bile was rising up my throat as I could hear flesh being ripped out of Ghost and the smell was so sickening.

"Needy," I heard. I opened my eyes to see Jennifer, I wanted to hug her so badly but I'd just go through her.

"Jen, Jen I-I"

"You have to get out of here," Jennifer said.

"No-o I need to end this curse so I can be normal."

"Find another one just not this one Needy please," She begged her crystal blue eyes watering. I couldn't leave now I knew how much Bridgette has been suffering. If it was me I'd want someone to end it…even if it was Jennifer.

"You'll die," She whispered.

"Then I'll be with you."

"No, Needy Wait!" Bridgette had finished her meal and looked at me. Seeing her up close I could see that half her body had a burn scar and for an instant I saw something in her eyes; hopelessness. It was like seeing Jennifer in the last moments of her life. I reached for my Bowie knife hidden in my boot but Bridgette was faster jumping on me. The impact made me drop the dagger as Bridgette went for my throat. I used my demon strength to hold her jaws but that didn't keep her from scratching me.

"Leave Needy Alone!" I heard Jen scream but I knew Jen couldn't help me. At least that's what I thought she couldn't; Bridgette had stopped and turned to Jennifer. I took his opportunity to grab the dagger and swing it as hard as I could into Bridgette's heart. She howled and before I could protect myself sliced my throat open with her sharp claws. She gave me one last look as her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. I gripped my wounds but I knew it was useless. I felt human again and now I'm going to bleed to death.

"No, NO, NO" I heard Jen say. She fell to her knees beside me crying but I was happy.

"Jen," I reached out to touch her but my hand went through hers. Soon though I'll be able to touch her. She looked so ashamed and I knew that Jen likes to run away from situation like she's failed.

"S-stay please, I don't want to die alone." I said.

"Needy this wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to live a long happy life."

"But I'm only happy when I'm you. You make me feel alive and normal."

She stayed by me even when I was choking on my own blood. I felt my heartbeat getting slower and slower by the minute but I wasn't scared anymore because I knew Jen was going to be with me.

Jennifer's POV

And just like that Needy died with a dead werewolf and a chewed up corpse beside her but at least her mom didn't see this. When I saw her in Limbo I was surprised that she was processed so quickly. Apparently someone had given the main people heads up and ordered her to be VIPs through the red door. Needy, god she looked so beautiful standing there in front of me, smiling. She ran into my arms and I held her twice as hard. Everything was right in the world especially when I felt her lips on mine. I couldn't control my desires anymore as I carried her to my room. She deepened the kiss her tongue caressing my own and her legs wrapped around me.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this," she moaned as I attacked her neck with bites and kisses. I pulled her shirt off revealing flesh that needed to be tasted. I kissed her collarbone while my hands touch all over her hot body. Once the bra was off my lips sucked on one of her rosy nipples.

"Jen," she moaned underneath me. I went to her other nipple giving it the same treatment but before I could take off her pants she flipped us. Her eyes were filled with lust and excitement making me soaked. She practically ripped off my shirt and bra and then her predatory side came out; I was her prey. She bit into my shoulder as she clawed her nails into my back. Once we were naked she positioned us so that our centers touched every time she rocked into me. She was agonizingly slow staring into my eyes for my reaction, it was so hard not to close my eyes but her dark eyes captured me in a way I couldn't describe. We were making love and no feeling could ever be better than this.

"Needy," I moaned out as she started to go faster and faster. Our moans became louder as our bodies grinded into each other becoming one. Without warning she pushed two fingers into me and kissed me to silence any noises I'd make. I came clutching her fingers and soon she followed her body shaking with ecstasy. We were done I don't know how long but it seemed like days were we banged and I wasn't getting tired. Eventually we stopped to cuddle and I was happy holding her.

"Now those were varsity moves," I said.

"Jen," Needy said. I didn't like her serious tone.

"Hmm," I mumbled nuzzling into her neck; she smelled like strawberries with kiwi.

"Don't I need to go through the program too?"

I didn't answer her but she knew she was right.

"Okay then so who's after me?" I asked. Needy had to think about it and it left me with an O boy feeling. Turns out she had done her fair share of killing people but most of them thanked her. None of them felt she needed to change or put her through a task which made me happy. We spent the whole day till there was only one victim left; Bridgette. I took Needy's hand as I walked to Ginger's office trying to restrain the urge to strangle that red head. I understood why she did it but using Needy like that is not okay in my book. I opened the door and was surprised to see Ginger on the floor giggling like a school girl. My breath hitched in my throat when Bridgette looked at us. Her green eyes were intense but she had a big smile when she saw Needy. Needy didn't seem to recognize her which caused me to laugh.

"Thank you for everything," the brunette said. Without warning she hugged Needy with confused my cute blonde even more.

"Your Bridgette," Needy said once she realized who it was.

"Yeah and Jennifer…" she paused noticing that I was giving Ginger a death glare, "I'm sorry for what my sister did." Sister? My jaw practically fell to the floor. Ohhhhhhhh Ginger left that little detail out. That explains why the red head said their love was forbidden, shit it's incest! I knew everyone was staring at my reaction except for Ginger. She was mouthing for me not to say anything but this was too good of an opportunity.

"You mean-ouch," Needy elbowed me. I guess my blonde isn't so lost in what's happening. I gave an evil smile to Ginger, which made her nervous and I loved it, serves her right. I figured her worrying about me slipping the bean made us even.

"B there' something I need to tell you," Ginger said grabbing her sister's hand. That was our cue to leave and give these two kids some playtime. I looked backing thinking the red and black are together once again as it should be, free from their curse. Whoa…where did that come from…Oh well. Needy and I were by ourselves until a bright light trailed down in front of us.

"Jen?" Needy asked tighten her grip. It was time.

"Let's go Needy," I said as we walked to the light. Sure I didn't know what was going to happen or the fact that I was scared shitless. But as long as Needy was with me she's my heaven.

Epilogue

Alex's POV

It's been a week since Needy died. It hurts to know that I wasn't there for her last moments but something tells me she wasn't alone. I see now how much Jennifer and Needy love each other and how nothing could come between them despite the unfortunate events. Their love has changed me and now I have a mission; to make sure their story is heard. I am going to write a book about them so that they will be remembered throughout time. Hopefully some will believe it to be true and contact me so I can help them in a way I couldn't help Needy and Jennifer. One thing I learned from those two was that sandbox love never dies. Farewell and good luck on your own journeys readers.

-Alex

**Tear… now to finish my other stories and defeat the evil plot bunnies. Lol…reviews? Por favor**


End file.
